Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule
by xXIniXx
Summary: Während der Ausbildung zur Aurorin gibt es in Hermiones Liebesleben einige Turbolenzen. Da ist zum einen ihr Ex Ron, ihre Affäre Blaise und auch Krum taucht wieder auf. Als nun auch noch ein französischer Austauschschüler ins Spiel kommt, wird es heiß...
1. Looking back

_Ja, hier ist nun also meine erste Fanfiction... Ich hoffe, ihr findet Gefallen daran und reviewt ordentlich, würde mich sehr darüber freuen (hier auch ein Aufruf an alle "Schwarzleser": Bitte gebt auch ihr ein Kommi ab, muss ja nicht lang sein, ein "gut" oder "schlecht" reicht, und auch anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen)!_

_Danken möchte ich an dieser Stelle schonmal meiner geduldigen Beta Puma Padfoot (die übrigens auch hier angemeldet ist...), die mit mir in mühsamer Arbeit meine Story nachbearbeitet hat (jaja, die Kommas :lach:). Danke hierfür :knuddel!_

_So, jetzt kommt die eigentliche Story, wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und nicht vergessen: das kleine lila Knöpfchen am Ende hofft darauf, von euch angeklickt zu werden ;)  
_

_Juni 2007 Charakter, Schauplätze und Namen by J. K. Rowling_

**Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter One: Looking back_

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, am 1. September nicht wie die sieben Jahre zuvor nach London zu fahren und in Kings Cross in den Hogwarts-Express einzusteigen. Ja, diesen Teil ihres Lebens hatte Hermione hinter sich gelassen, genauso, wie vieles andere, was mit ihrer Schulzeit verbunden war. Vieles Schöne, jedoch auch ebensoviel Trauriges, kurz: Dinge, die die junge Frau geprägt hatten.

Dieses Jahr würde Hermione am 1. September im Zaubereiministerium sein, um sich dort vorzustellen. Sie hatte sich um eine Ausbildungsstelle als Aurorin beworben und war zur Einstellungsprüfung am besagten Tag eingeladen worden. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatten auch Harry und Ron eine Vorladung erhalten, obwohl ihre Noten eine Ausbildung zum Auror eigentlich nicht zuließen. Doch auf der anderen Seite war es zu erwarten gewesen, nachdem sie alle drei gegen Voldemort selbst und seine Gefolgsleute gekämpft und überlebt hatten. Mehr noch: Sie hatten dazu beigetragen, dass drei der treusten Todesser nun sicher verwahrt in Askaban saßen.

Ja, die letzte Zeit war für alle nicht einfach gewesen. Es war so viel passiert in so kurzer Zeit. Sie hatten ihre UTZs gemacht und würden nie wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ein Gedanke mit bitterem Nachgeschmack. Sie waren nun erwachsen und mussten ihr eigenes Geld verdienen. Viele von den frisch entlassenen Hogwartsabsolventen wohnten zwar noch zu Hause, doch auch das würde nicht ewig so bleiben; auch Mrs. Weasley drängte Ron schon dazu, sich endlich nach einer eigenen Bleibe umzusehen. Doch Hermione wusste genau, wenn es denn soweit sein sollte, dass Ron mit gepackten Koffern Abschied nehmen würde, würde Mrs. Weasley alles versuchen, um ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

Ron. Ja, das war ein heikles Thema… warum hatte es denn auch so kompliziert sein müssen? Warum hatte er nicht etwas weniger eifersüchtig sein können? Er hatte sie in der letzten Zeit ihrer Beziehung derart eingeengt, dass ihr förmlich die Luft zum Atmen gefehlt hatte. Ständig hatte er irgendwo Anzeichen dafür gesehen, dass sie ihm anscheinend nicht treu geblieben war.

Traurig blickte Hermione aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers im „Tropfenden Kessel" in die verregnete Winkelgasse hinunter, wo trotz des anhaltenden Sommerregens ein reges Treiben herrschte. Sie saß auf der Fensterbank des geöffneten Fensters und überlegte. Ja, warum hatte er nicht ein wenig mehr Vertrauen zu ihr gehabt? Sie hätten noch heute zusammen sein können, doch sein Misstrauen hatte mit der Zeit einen immer größeren Keil zwischen sie getrieben. Ja, Ron liebte sie, dessen war sie sich bewusst und auch Hermione hatte ihn geliebt, liebte ihn womöglich noch immer? Sie wusste es nicht genau. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass sie im Moment nicht bereit für einen Neuanfang dieser Beziehung war. Es tat einfach noch zu weh.

Ron hatte ihr eine Menge bedeutet und - so ungern sie es sich eingestand - tat es immer noch. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie über ihn hinweg gewesen wäre, als sie sich in Blaise Zabini verliebt hatte und mit ihm eine Art Affäre angefangen hatte, doch nach einigen Wochen hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass Blaise ihre Gefühle nicht teilte, zwar die Zeit mit ihr genoss, doch neben dem Körperlichen für ihn diese Beziehung nicht mehr als Freundschaft bedeutete. Es war ein harter Schlag für Hermione gewesen, dies einzusehen und es war ihr sehr schwer gefallen, die Beziehung zu beenden. Doch auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt spukte immer noch Ron in ihrem Kopf herum und ließ ihr keine Ruhe. War es vielleicht doch falsch gewesen, ihn zu verlassen? Immerhin, er hatte sie geliebt.

Und dann die Situation kurz vor den Sommerferien… Im Nahkampf mit zwei Todessern war Hermione einen Moment unaufmerksam gewesen und wäre um ein Haar von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen worden. Doch Ron hatte sie die ganze Zeit über im Augenwinkel beobachtet und war dazwischen gesprungen und hatte den Fluch im letzten Moment abgeblockt. Als alles vorbei war, war sie erschöpft in seine Arme gesunken und hatte sich so geborgen wie lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Und sie hatte auch seine Verzweiflung über die Lage gespürt, ja, es tat ihm Leid. Hermione hatte ihm geglaubt; es tat ihm wirklich Leid, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nicht ändern konnte. Er würde sie immer wieder mit seinen Anschuldigungen verletzen, auch wenn er es im Nachhinein noch so sehr bereute. Sie konnte einfach nicht mit diesem Jungen zusammen sein ohne ihre Freiheit aufzugeben, und das konnte sie nicht.

Hermione war froh gewesen, als bald darauf Ferien begonnen hatten, weil sie dann nicht pausenlos in seiner Nähe sein würde und insgeheim hatte sie auch gehofft, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht zur Aufnahmeprüfung einluden. Sie hätte sich für diesen Gedanken ohrfeigen können, weil es einfach nur egoistisch war, so zu denken. Ron hatte alles, was ein Auror brauchte, das hatte er allen bewiesen, vor allem Nahkampferfahrung und das war um einiges wichtiger als gute Noten, was die Entscheidung des Ministeriums bestätigte. Hermione hoffte, dass sie eines Tages vielleicht wieder eine ganz normale freundschaftliche Beziehung mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys führen könnte, doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg.

Sie hatte den gesamten Sommer über nichts von Ron persönlich gehört, nur Ginny hatte regelmäßig geschrieben und in ihren Briefen nicht selten ihren Bruder erwähnt, der melancholisch in seinem Zimmer saß und nur zum Essen - wenn überhaupt - unter Menschen ging. Solche Zeilen taten Hermione besonders weh, doch sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er irgendwann über sie hinwegkommen würde, er würde es müssen…

Doch nicht nur Ron durchstreifte ihre Gedanken, auch Blaise war nicht vollkommen von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, mit ihm nach Ron eine neue Beziehung anfangen zu können, doch er hatte ihr zwar schonend, aber dennoch deutlich beigebracht, dass er keine feste Beziehung führen wollte.

Hermione hatte diesen Sommer viel über beide nachgedacht und war froh gewesen, ein wenig Abstand zu haben. Und sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Trauer bald weniger sein würde. Einen Großteil ihrer Ferien hatte sie zu Hause bei ihren Eltern verbracht, im Süden von England, doch vor einer Woche hatte sie sich ein Zimmer im „Tropfenden Kessel" gemietet, um nicht jeden Tag hierher apparieren zum müssen, da sie noch einige Dinge in London zu erledigen hatte. Sie hatte einige Male ins Ministerium gemusst, um dort ihre Bewerbung, ihre Zeugnisse und einiges mehr einzureichen und da war es praktischer für sie, wenn sie vor Ort war.

Ihre Eltern waren sehr besorgt, doch vor allem auch sehr stolz auf ihre Tochter gewesen, als sie von den Kämpfen gehört hatten. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, wie sie ihren Stolz zeigen könnten und da hatte Mrs. Weasley sie auf die Idee gebracht, Hermione eine Eule zu schenken. So war sie zu Momo gekommen und sie war überglücklich gewesen, als der Waldkauz auf ihrer Schulter gesessen und sie zärtlich in den Hals gepickt hatte.

Seitdem war Momo viele Male zwischen dem Fuchsbau und Hermiones Elternhaus hin- und hergeflogen. Zurzeit war er bei Ginny, da Hermione gerade gestern einen langen Brief an ihre beste Freundin geschrieben hatte und nun auf Antwort wartete.

Gerade starrte sie gedankenverloren auf die Menschenmasse, die von ihrem Fenster aus zu sehen war, als es plötzlich neben ihr auf der Fensterbank raschelte.

„Momo!", stieß Hermione erfreut aus.

Der Waldkauz gurrte zufrieden und seine Besitzerin bot ihm etwas von ihrem Zwieback an. Dankbar knabberte Momo daran, peinlich darauf bedacht, Hermione nicht durch seinen Schnabel zu verletzen.

„Danke für den Brief", sagte sie an Momo gerichtet und strich ihm sanft über das Gefieder. Im nächsten Moment war auch schon Krummbein zur Stelle und fauchte den Waldkauz eifersüchtig an.

„Ja, du bekommst ja auch deine Streicheleinheiten, aber Momo ist so selten da. Wenn er dann mal hier ist, hat er sich das verdient."

Dieser Satz brachte ihr einen beleidigten Blick von ihrem Kater ein, der sich daraufhin wieder auf Hermiones Bett trollte.

Diese nahm nun den Brief und musterte ihn gespannt. Er war viel dünner als sonst. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick brach sie das Siegel und öffnete ihn.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Dad sagt, wenn du möchtest, nimmt er dich und Harry zusammen mit Ron am 1. September mit ins Ministerium. Er würde sich freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen und Mum auch. Außerdem kann er dir vielleicht noch ein paar nützliche Tipps für die Aufnahmeprüfung geben._

_So, das war der Teil von Mum und Dad. Mir geht es soweit in Ordnung. Harry macht mir etwas Sorgen, ich glaube er hat Angst, dass er die Prüfung nicht schafft. Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst! Kämpft gegen Voldemort, hat aber Muffensausen vor einer kleinen Prüfung. Wenn das Ministerium nicht ganz blöd wäre, würden die ihn ohne überhaupt mit der Wimper zu zucken annehmen, aber du weißt ja, wie das mit der Bürokratie ist… Naja, auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass ich ihn noch davon überzeugen muss, dass er das mit links schafft. Aber das kriege ich schon hin, immerhin hört er auf mich. Was mir viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet,__ ist Ron. Ihm scheint das alles völlig egal zu sein. Was Harry sich zuviel Gedanken macht, macht Ron sich zu wenig. Vielleicht könntest du mal mit ihm reden?! Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du am 31. August (oder wenn du willst natürlich auch schon vorher) zu uns kommen könntest._

_Ich hoffe auch, dass es dir nicht zu schlecht geht und du nicht zuviel ins Grübeln kommst, da ganz allein. _

_Na dann, vielleicht nimmst du unsere Einladung ja an, worüber wir uns alle sehr freuen würden._

_Bis dahin _

_Alles Liebe_

_Ginny_

Hermione wusste nicht so recht, wie sie über diese Einladung denken sollte. Natürlich, auf der einen Seite würde sie die Weasleys unheimlich gerne alle einmal wieder sehen und Harry natürlich auch. Doch auf der anderen Seite wusste sich nicht genau, wie sie Ron gegenübertreten sollte. Ron… Er musste das mit der Prüfung ernster nehmen, sonst würde er sie nicht bestehen. Hermione sah Momo, der immer noch reglos neben ihr auf der Fensterbank saß, fragend an und der Kauz schien sie zu verstehen und öffnete kaum merklich den Schnabel. Hermione hatte begriffen.

„Du bist ein schlauer Vogel, danke!"

Schnell suchte sie eine Feder aus ihrem Koffer und ein Stück Pergament und begann, einige Zeilen an Ron zu verfassen. Es fiel ihr schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

_Lieber Ron,_

_Ginny hat mir berichtet, dass du die Prüfung ziemlich locker nimmst, aber sieh mal, du willst sie doch schaffen, oder?! Bitte lerne ein bisschen dafür, deine Schwester hat mir auch gesagt, dass dein Dad vielleicht einiges darüber weiß, frag ihn doch einmal. Er hilft dir bestimmt gerne. Es macht mir große Sorgen zu hören, dass du so gleichgültig mit deinem Berufswunsch umgehst und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du vielleicht nur ein klein wenig mehr da hineininvestieren würdest. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es formulieren soll, aber Ron, du bist mir nicht egal und deshalb schreibe ich dir, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass es im Moment nichts wichtigeres gibt, als diese Prüfung zu bestehen. Du kannst deiner Familie sagen, dass ich am 28. August kommen werde, sofern das euch allen recht ist. Also bis bald,_

_Alles Liebe_

_Deine Hermione_

Hatte sie das tatsächlich gerade geschrieben? Es schien so, doch sie sah ein, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, wieder unter Menschen, unter Menschen, die sie liebte, zu gehen. Und auch Ron konnte sie nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, sie würden lernen müssen, wieder normal miteinander umzugehen.

Nachdem sie den Brief an Momo weitergegeben hatte und dieser wieder Richtung Fuchsbau verschwunden war, ging sie erschöpft zu Bett, mit dem festen Vorsatz, am nächsten Tag endlich all ihre Besorgungen zu machen und schließlich in zwei Tagen in den Fuchsbau zu ziehen.

Der folgende Vormittag war, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, sehr anstrengend geworden, weil Hermione von einem Geschäft zum nächsten laufen musste, um neue Federn, neues Pergament, Nahrung für Momo und vieles mehr zu besorgen. Vor allem das Schneidern der neuen Umhänge hatte einiges an Zeit in Anspruch genommen, weil es ja auch perfekt sein sollte. Schwer beladen, denn sie hatte unter anderem auch endlich einen Käfig für Momo gekauft, und mit vielen Taschen in beiden Händen steuerte sie schließlich als letzte Station _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _an.

„Hermione!", ertönte sogleich eine erfreute Stimme, die Fred Weasley gehörte, über die sich in dem kleinen Laden tummelnde Menge.

„Fred! Schön, dich zu sehen! Könntest du mir vielleicht –", sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, ihre Bitte zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Fred schwang bereits seinen Zauberstab.

„_Accio Einkäufe_!"

Doch noch im selben Moment sprang er theatralisch zur Seite, weil Hermiones Tüten in einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Im letzten Augenblick machte er einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und ließ sie gemächlich in einer Ecke hinter dem Tresen aufsetzen. Hermione konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ja, diese Scherze hatte sie wirklich vermisst.

„Hermione!", vernahm sie nun auch die Stimme des anderen Weasley-Zwillings.

„Hi George, wie geht's euch?". Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Hocker, den Fred ihr soeben hergezaubert hatte, fallen.

„Gut, gut, nicht wahr? Die Geschäfte laufen brillant, wir können uns vor Bestellungen kaum retten!", grinste George.

„Ja, da hat er Recht, wir sind fast rund um die Uhr am Arbeiten. Und wenn der Laden geschlossen ist, tüfteln wir an neuen Erfindungen. Willst du mal unsere neuen Tanztoffees ausprobieren? Es gibt sie in Samba, Cha-Cha, Foxtrott, Diskofox, Tango und Walzer. Wenn du sie isst, kannst du auf einmal tanzen wie ein junger Gott und es hört erst wieder auf, wenn du „Lächerlich" sagst."

Hermione zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und wo ist der Haken?"

Fred und George sahen sich an.

„Ähm, ja, weißt du, manchmal führen sie zu einer vorübergehenden Lähmung des Sprachzentrums und…"

„…dann kannst du sechs Stunden nicht mehr aufhören zu tanzen!", ergänzte Fred leicht belustigt.

„Oh ja, grandios! Und hinterher hast du blutige Füße oder wie?", fragte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn, stieg jedoch bald in das Lachen der beiden Jungs ein.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Unterhaltung, welche zum Großteil aus Lachen bestanden hatte, verabschiedete sich Hermione wieder von den Zwillingen und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie in zwei Tagen in den Fuchsbau ziehen würde, woraufhin beide zusagten, sich an den Abenden etwas Zeit zu nehmen und vorbeizuschauen.

Am Nachmittag stand sie mit einem deutlich fröhlicheren Ausdruck vor dem Spiegel und bürstete sich die Haare. Fred und George konnten einem einfach in jeder Situation ein Lachen aufs Gesicht zaubern. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und Krummbein kam sofort angeschlichen, um auf ihrem Schoß Platz zu nehmen. Genüsslich schnurrend bemerkte er erst einige Momente später, dass der Waldkauz wieder eingeflogen war und fauchte ihn an.

„Krummbein, jetzt hör aber endlich mal auf! Momo hat dir nichts getan, ihr seid beide meine Haustiere und damit basta!"

Aufgeregt nahm sie Momo den Brief, der eindeutig Rons Handschrift trug, aus dem Schnabel.

_Hallo Hermione,_

_vielleicht hast du Recht, was die Sache mit der Prüfung betrifft. Aber trotzdem ist es meine Sache, doch nur zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich hab Dad gefragt und er konnte mir einiges Hilfreiche erklären. Du solltest dir vielmehr Sorgen um Harry machen, der dreht bald durch vor Prüfungsstress. Ich hab meinen Eltern dein Kommen berichtet und soll dir sagen, dass sie sich sehr freuen. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen._

_Grüße _

_Ron_

Der Brief war kurz und sachlich verfasst, typisch Ron eben, doch sie konnte seine Kälte verstehen, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, dass es anders wäre. Natürlich machte sie sich auch Gedanken um Harry, doch dieser hatte Ginny, die für ihn da war und sich um ihn kümmerte, auch wenn es schien, als wäre die Beziehung zurzeit durch den Prüfungsdruck etwas getrübt. Doch Hermione wusste, Harry und Ginny waren glücklich, auch wenn es gerade etwas schwierig war. Immerhin, ein Anfang war gemacht zwischen Hermione und Ron, sie hatten zumindest schon wieder miteinander kommuniziert.

Dennoch hatte Hermione ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie zwei Tag später mit gepackten Koffern, Krummbein an ihrer Seite sowie Momo auf ihrer Schulter, vor dem ihr so vertrauten Fuchsbau stand und an die Holztür klopfte.

-------------------------------------------------

_Das war's, bin gespannt auf eure Reaktion, dann kommt bald das nächste Chap ;) Also fleißig reviewen, dann könnt ihr bald weiterlesen _

_- Ini :)_


	2. Passing exams

_So, hier is nu nach längerem Warten mein zweites Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die drei Reviews und ich hoffe, dass auch hier wieder einge Leser den Weg zum "Submit Review"-Knöpfchen finden, weil es ist echt die einzige Möglichkeit für einen Autor ist, sich zu verbessern... Also liebe Schwarzleser (und die Statistiken zeigen, dass es euch gibt): Rafft euch auf und hinterlasst wenigstens ein "gut" oder "wengier gut" (auch anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen) - vielen Dank!_

_Vielen Dank auch an meine liebe Beta Puma Padfood (Kommafuchs) :knuddel:, ich liebe unsere abendlichen Schreibstunden :)_

_So und nu die Leuts, die mir ihr Kommi hinterlassen ham :freu: _

_** Mondschatten:** Ja, das Ende ist schon bissl gemein, aber will ja, dass ihr weiterlest :hihi: und wer weiß ob das Pairing am Ende Ron/Hermione sein wird :geheimnisvoll lächel: Dankeschön, hoffentlich krieg ich auch bald wieder was zu betan :gierig guck:knuff:  
_

_** Puma Padfood:** Naja, du bist wohl besser als jeder andere im Bild darüber, wie meine Story so verläuft :gg: und danke für das Lob, dass Hermiones Gefühlswelt gut zur Geltung kommt. :Kompliment zurückgeb: du hast verstanden was ich mit diesem Chap sagen wollte :nochma knuddel:_

_**LunaNigra: **Du bist ja ganz anspruchslos :lach: also Blaise wird auf jeden Fall ne wichtige Rolle spielen, aber verständlicherweise werd ich hier das Ende noch nich verraten :) Danke fürs Review :knuff:_

_So und nu zum eigentlichen Kapitel :erwartungsvoll in die Runde guck:)  
_

_Juni 2007 Charaktere, Schauplätze und Namen by J. K. Rowling_

**Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter Two: Passing Exams_

„Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley stürmte aus der Tür und drückte die junge Frau an sich. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen! Es ist so lange her, dass du das letzte Mal hier warst, da warst du noch mit Ron – ach, lass uns darüber nicht reden, komm rein!"

Hermione betrat die Küche der Weasleys und fühlte sich gleich wieder wie zu Hause. Sie liebte den Fuchsbau einfach. Arthur Weasley stand gerade von seinem Stuhl auf und lächelte die beiden an.

„Hallo! Schön, dass du da bist. Ich bin leider grade auf dem Sprung, war nur kurz zum Mittagessen hier und muss jetzt wieder los ins Ministerium. Die Arbeit ruft", zwinkerte Mr. Weasley ihr bereits zu.

Er gab seiner Frau noch schnell einen Abschiedskuss und verschwand mit einem _Plopp_. Sofort ergriff Mrs. Weasley wieder das Wort.

„Stell doch deine Sachen hier ab. Ich zaubere sie gleich rauf zu Ginny ins Zimmer, dann musst du sie nicht hinauftragen und – "

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich zaubere sie schon selber hoch", lächelte Hermione ihr entgegen.

„Ja, du hast Recht", seufzte diese, „Ich vergesse immer, dass ihr ja jetzt alle schon siebzehn seid, Ronny und Harry sogar schon achtzehn. Natürlich, zaubere sie nur selbst hinauf. Ginny ist in ihrem Zimmer und Ron und Harry spielen draußen mit Fred, George, Bill und Charlie Quidditch!"

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf zu Ginnys Zimmer, ihre Koffer wollte sie später nachholen. Es erschien ihr unhöflich, die Koffer vor ihrer eigenen Ankunft ins Zimmer zu zaubern. Sie klopfte und wenige Sekunden später sah sie nur noch Ginnys rote Mähne, da die jüngste Tochter der Weasley ihr freudig um den Hals fiel.

„Ginny!", freute sich die junge Hexe, ihre beste Freundin nach fünf langen Wochen wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

„Mensch, du hast aber ganz schön auf dich warten lassen! Ich dachte, du kommst schon heute Morgen. Ich habe extra schon gestern Abend mein Zimmer sauber gehext. Aber nicht Mum erzählen, du weißt doch, ich werde erst in ein paar Tagen siebzehn", grinste Ginny sie an.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich behalt es für mich. Einen Moment, ich hole nur schnell mein Gepäck!"

Mit einem _Plopp_ war sie verschwunden und tauchte mit einem weiteren _Plopp_ und zwei Koffern links und rechts einige Sekunden später wieder auf.

„Ich will auch endlich apparieren können! Das heißt, ich kann es ja schon, nur die Prüfung darf ich erst in zwei Wochen ablegen…", maulte Ginny.

„Ach, so toll ist es auch nicht. Es ist nur einfach praktisch und zwei Wochen ist ja nicht mehr lange hin, das wirst du schon noch zu Fuß schaffen und wenn nicht, nehme ich dich eben einfach mit!", zwinkerte sie der Freundin zu.

Es waren schöne Tage im Fuchsbau, auch wenn es nur wenige waren. Abends saßen oft alle gemeinsam am Tisch und es wurden lange Gespräche geführt. Selbst Bill und Fleur, die mittlerweile schon fast ein Jahr verheiratet waren, waren zu Besuch gekommen und Bill hatte am vorletzten Abend stolz verkündet, dass sie ein Kind erwarteten. Mrs. Weasley war vor Freude weinend auf beide zugestürmt, hatte dabei den halben Tisch mit umgerissen- was Hermione mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte- und hatte sie fast erdrückt mit ihrer Umarmung. Auch Mr. Weasley platzte fast vor Stolz und klopfte seinem ältesten Sohn gerührt auf die Schulter.

Nachdem die meisten ins Bett gegangen waren, nahm Mr. Weasley Hermione, Harry und Ron noch einmal beiseite.

„Noch einmal zu der Prüfung übermorgen. Es wird immer so ein Wirbel darum gemacht, aber ihr müsstet das eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit schaffen. Sie werden euch mit Extremsituationen konfrontieren, doch was könnte extremer sein, als gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen – entschuldigt – Voldemort selbst zu kämpfen. Da habt ihr den anderen ein ganzes Stück voraus. Ihr werdet, was aus den letzten Jahren bekannt gegeben wurde, nur das brauche, was ihr in den letzten Jahren an Verteidigungszaubern gelernt habt, ein paar Schockzauber, Lähmzauber und Blockzauber benötigen. Das wichtigste ist Improvisationstalent. Ihr müsst angemessen auf Spontansituationen reagieren können, dann kann euch nichts passieren. Aber ihr wart in der DA, ihr seid im Orden, euch kann gar nichts passieren. Da habt ihr doch monatelang nichts anderes gemacht, als euch auf solche Situationen vorbereitet. Ihr werdet das schon schaffen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Und damit hatte er sich umgedreht und war zu seiner Frau in die Küche gegangen.

„Woher wusste er das mit der DA?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Dumbledore!", vermutete Hermione.

Mr. Weasley hatte Recht. Sie hatten genügend Erfahrung im Kampf gesammelt, um eine solche Prüfung zu bestehen. Sie waren alle mit nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr in den Orden eingetreten, auch, wenn sie noch nicht alle volljährig und mit der Schule fertig gewesen waren. Der Orden hatte eingesehen, dass sie reif genug dafür waren, um zu kämpfen. Das hatten sie schließlich oft genug bewiesen.

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers waren alle drei verständlicherweise sehr angespannt. Selbst Ron vergaß, sich Hermione gegenüber kühl zu verhalten, was zeigte, dass ihn der Prüfungsdruck nicht im Geringsten kalt ließ, wie er immer versuchte, allen weiszumachen.

„Fertig?", fragte Mr. Weasley, als sie alle angezogen und nervös in der Küche auf und ab liefen.

Sie nickten beklommen.

„Zauberstäbe dabei? Vorladungen eingesteckt?"

„Mist!", war von Ron nur noch zu hören, als er jedoch schon mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden war. Das Fluchen war nun von weiter oben im Haus zu hören.

„Wo hab ich den Wisch nur hingepackt? Ah –"

_Plopp_.

„– hier ist er ja!", sagte Ron, nun wieder neben ihnen stehend mit der Vorladung in der Hand.

Harry und Hermione mussten grinsen. Mrs. Weasley fand die Situation jedoch gar nicht lustig und begann, Ron dafür zurechtzustutzen, dass er seine Sachen gefälligst rechtzeitig suchen solle.

„Mum, ich apparier gleich einfach weg!", entgegnete Ron genervt.

„So, nun ist aber mal Schluss hier, wir müssen wirklich los! Und denkt dran: In das große Atrium und nirgendwo anders hin! Zu jeder anderen Stelle darf nur mit Sondergenehmigung appariert werden, vergesst das nicht, bis gleich. Bis nachher, Mollyschatz!"

Nach einem vierfachen _Plopp_ standen Ginny, die allen, doch vor allem Harry noch viel Glück gewünscht hatte, und Mrs. Weasley nun alleine in der Küche.

Im Atrium angekommen gingen sie zum Empfang, um sich zu melden und die Vorladungen zu zeigen, wie ihnen mitgeteilt worden war.

„Ja, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit, gehen Sie bitte im zweiten Stock durch die Flügeltür und dann die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite, dort werden Sie erwartet."

Die Aufregung steigerte sich allmählich ins Unermessliche, als sich Mr. Weasley schließlich verabschiedete und die drei Freunde nun ihren Weg alleine fortsetzten. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie zu dem angegebenen Büro gefunden und klopften mit pochenden Herzen an die Tür. Sofort schwang diese auf und ein kleiner Zauberer stand ihnen gegenüber.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, die Dame, die Herren. Sie kommen soeben noch pünktlich. Wir fangen nun mit der Prüfung an!", bei den letzten Worten hatte er seine Stimme magisch verstärkt.

Warum, sahen Hermione, Harry und Ron im nächsten Moment: Das Büro glich vielmehr einem Saal, welcher mit vielen Stühlen ausgestattet war und von dem sehr viele Türen abführten. Die Stühle waren bis auf drei, die sicherlich für sie gedacht waren, bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Nach Hermiones Schätzung waren in diesem Raum knapp fünfzig junge Hexen und Zauberer versammelt. Viele von ihnen kannten sie aus Hogwarts und die anderen waren zumeist ältere Geschwister von ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

„Hey Neville! Schön, dass du auch hier bist!", verdutzt sah sie dem tollpatschig wirkenden jungen Mann ins Gesicht.

Zweifelsohne hatte man ihn nicht aufgrund seiner Noten vorgeladen, sicherlich hatte auch bei ihm der Faktor, dass er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt.

„Ruhe bitte hier vorne, ich werde nun einige Informationen zur Prüfung verkünden. Sie werden hier getestet, ob Sie den Belastungen standhalten können, die dieser Beruf mit sich bringt. Selbstverständlich können wir hier keine realen Kämpfe nachstellen, doch Sie werden sehen, wir haben alles versucht, um Sie ins Schwitzen zu bringen!"

Er machte eine Pause und räusperte sich. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Sie werden einzeln nach Alphabet nach vorne gerufen und durch diese Tür da drüben gehen. Dort werden Sie dann alles Weitere sehen."

Nach Alphabet, also war Hermione die Erste der drei. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, wenn Harry oder Ron vor ihr durch die Prüfung hätten gehen müssen? Plötzlich war Hermione sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es wirklich schaffen konnte. Natürlich, sie hatte Voldemort schon selbst gegenübergestanden, um ihr Leben gefürchtet, und doch hatte sie in der Situation vor den Ferien nicht dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Leere in sich gespürt. Damals hatten sie alle gar keine Zeit gehabt, großartig nachzudenken, sie hatten einfach handeln müssen und hatten das geschafft, was viele erwachsene und erfahrene Zauberer und Hexen nicht überlebt hatten: gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft und ihm einen Kampf geliefert, wie er ihn nur von Dumbledore kannte.

Die Nacht im vergangenen Juni schien Jahre entfernt. Es war seitdem eigentlich nichts Weiteres passiert und doch hatte sich so viel verändert…

„Granger, Hermione!", riss die Stimme des kleinen Zauberers sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie stand auf, nahm noch die geflüsterten Glückwünsche von Harry und auch das genuschelte „'iel Mlück" von Ron entgegen und schritt zitternd vor Aufregung zur gegenüberliegenden Tür, öffnete sie und spürte, wie sie sich automatisch hinter ihr schloss.

Hermione erschrak. Sie befand sich in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum und konnte nicht sehen, was vor ihr lag. Als sie einen Schritt nach vorne ins Unbekannte gehen wollte, fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass dies möglicherweise eine Falle war.

„_Lumos!"_

Sofort brach ein Lichtstrahl aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze hervor und sie sah, dass sie keinen Moment zu früh klare Sicht geschaffen hatte und die Sumpflandschaft um sich herum erkannt hatte: Vor ihr stand zwar vollkommen regungslos, abwartend, aber dennoch bedrohlich wirkend, ein Gnom und starrte sie aus wässrigen Augen an.

Hermiones Reaktion kam blitzschnell. Noch bevor ihr Gegenüber die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, sie anzugreifen, hatte sie ihn mit einem „_Stupor!_" aus dem Weg geschafft. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, durchzuatmen und sich genauer umzusehen, denn schon hörte sie von vorne raschelnde Geräusche und im nächsten Augenblick teilte sich das Gras (die vorherige Umgebung war einer Wiese gewichen).

„_Nox!"_, flüsterte Hermione, als ob sie nicht wollen würde, dass das Wesen vor ihr es mitbekommen würde, dass sie soeben das Licht ihres Zauberstabes gelöscht hatte.

Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass es sich bei der Kreatur zu ihren Füßen um einen Hauselfen handelte und sie konnte ein Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Bis jetzt war diese Prüfung wirklich noch nicht allzu schwer gewesen.

„Hermione Granger, Hancy, stets zu ihren Diensten!", piepste der Diener.

Verwirrt blickte die junge Frau nach unten. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Was sollte das? Ein Hauself, was sollte daran ihre Belastungen testen? Sie hatte noch nie gehört oder gelesen, dass Hauselfen von Natur aus aggressiv oder gefährlich waren.

„Hancys Meister ist sehr schlecht zu Hancy. Hancy wird jeden Tag geschlagen! Er würde viel lieber in die Dienste der jungen Miss Granger treten."

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen fragte sie:

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Hancy hat gesagt, dass ihn sein Meister sehr schlecht behandelt und jeden Tag schlägt und dass er viel lieber Diener der jungen Miss Granger wäre!", wiederholte der Elf gehorsam.

Nichts passierte.

„Du bist kein Hauself!", stieß Hermione hervor und ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes explodieren ohne den Fluch laut auszusprechen.

„Das war wirklich nicht schlecht", dachte sie bei sich.

Langsam begann das Ganze, Spaß zu machen. Es waren also nicht nur Belastungsproben, sondern auch solche, wo ihre Fähigkeiten getestet wurden. Das war ja zu vermuten gewesen.

Hermione fühlte sich mit der Zeit immer sicherer, als sie auf einem (nun erschienenen) Waldweg, diesmal im Halbdunkeln, etwas sah, dass ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich in vollkommener Sicherheit gewogen: Sie war im Ministerium, hier konnte ihr nichts passieren, es war nur eine Prüfung, nichts Ernstes. Andererseits waren sie an diesem Ort schon einmal auf Todesser gestoßen und Harry war hier sogar schon Voldemort persönlich begegnet. Doch Hermione war starr vor Schreck und eine unglaubliche Angst und Verzweiflung schien von ihr Besitz ergriffen zu haben.

Der Grund dafür war eine im Schatten fast völlig verborgene Gestalt direkt vor ihr mit Augen, die sie vor Entsetzen aufschreien ließen. Sie kannte diese Augen: Knapp drei Meter von ihr entfernt leuchteten im Dunkeln zwei rote Schlitzaugen auf. Dann entdeckte sie auf dem Boden Ron und Harry, beide blutend und sie Hilfe suchend am Anflehen.

„Nein!", keuchte sie und wich zurück.

Das durfte nicht sein. Das konnte nicht sein...

Richtig, das konnte nicht sein.

„_Riddiculus!"_, stieß sie verbissen ihren Zauberstab nach vorne, um dieser grausamen Szene ein Ende zu bereiten.

Voldemorts rote Augen waren plötzlich zu zwei Kirschen geworden und fielen haltlos zu Boden, während sein Körper sich, in sieben Stücke gerissen, orientierungslos auf dem Moos wand, bis sich die ganze Situation schließlich auflöste und sie sich wieder in einer anderen Umgebung befand.

Den Schock von der Begegnung wenige Momente zuvor einigermaßen überwunden, sah sich Hermione um. Sie stand in etwa knöchelhohem Gras und vor ihr lag ein See, der dem von Hogwarts so ähnlich war, dass sie für kurze Zeit glaubte, auf dem vertrauten Gelände zu sein und einen freien Nachmittag zu genießen. Einen Moment verlor sie sich in Erinnerungen und nahm die Gesänge, die zu ihren Ohren drangen, nur gedämpft wahr.

Immer weniger nahm sie nun von ihrer Umwelt wahr. Durch die Stimmen, die aus dem Wasser zu kommen schienen, geleitet, ging sie auf das Ufer zu und plötzlich konnte sie die Stimmen verstehen, wusste, was sie von ihr wollten.

„_Trink nur, trink, es wird dir gut tun!"_

Sie war nicht durstig, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie trotzdem von dem klaren, leicht bewegten Wasser schöpfen sollte.

„Ich habe keinen Durst!", war da eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die aus einer weit entfernten Ecke ihres Denkens kam.

„_Trink!"_

Sie war nun am Ufer angekommen und ihre Hände formten, wie von Geisterhand geführt, eine Schale und beugten sich immer tiefer über das Wasser, bis sie die Oberfläche fast berührten.

„Ich will nicht!", wurde die Stimmer ihres Bewusstseins nun deutlich lauter.

„_Du hast keine Wahl! Trink!"_

So schon mal gar nicht. Sie wollte nichts trinken, wie ihr auf einmal überdeutlich bewusst wurde.

„_Trink! Nun mach schon!"_

„Ich – will – nichts – von – diesem – Wasser – trinken!", mit diesen Worten brachte sie ihren Körper wieder unter ihre Kontrolle und zog die Hände zurück. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schoss ein Wassermensch direkt vor der knienden jungen Hexe.

Ihre Bewegungen nun wieder vollends von ihrem Bewusstsein gesteuert, reagierte sie ohne zu zögern.

„_Petrificus totalus!" _Sofort fiel das Wesen gelähmt wieder zurück ins Wasser, wo er im nächsten Moment versank.

Doch die Gefahrensituation war noch nicht vorüber: Hermione hatte in der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche eine viel größere Bedrohung erkennen können: ein Dementor, der direkt auf sie zu geschwebt kam.

Er kam immer näher, war nun nur noch wenige Meter über ihr und als Hermione sich umsah, stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest, dass es bei Weitem nicht der einzige war.

Über ihr schwebten mindestens zehn der eiskalten Gefängniswärter von Askaban. Verzweifelt umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab fester. Sie wusste, wie die einzig wirksame Verteidigung gegenüber diesen Kreaturen funktionierte, doch hatte sie sie noch nie einem echten Dementor gegenüber anwenden müssen.

Hermione merkte, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb, denn schon spürte sie, wie eine klirrende Kälte sie einhüllte und das Glück aus ihr gesogen wurde. Doch genau das war es, was sie benötigte, um sich zu schützen.

„_Expecto patronum!" _Sie dachte an den Moment, in dem sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte.

Ein dünner silberner Schleier verließ die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, baute sich einen Moment schützend vor ihr auf, begann jedoch zu flackern und erstarb schließlich ganz. Das Ereignis schien wohl schon zu lange her zu sein.

„_Expecto patronum!"_, versuchte sie es noch einmal und dieses Mal brach ein großer beschützender Otter aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. Grimmig kreiste er um Hermione und ließ die Dementoren innerhalb weniger Momente auf einen sicheren Abstand zurückweichen, bis er sich, nach verrichteter Arbeit, in silbernen Nebel auflöste. Sie hatte an ihren ersten Kuss mit Ron gedacht…

Harry würde stolz auf sie sein, wie oft hatten sie diesen Zauber in den DA-Treffen geübt und förmlich darauf gewartet, sich beweisen zu können. Schließlich war bis dahin niemand von ihnen, mit Ausnahme von Harry, einem echten Dementor begegnet.

Ein stolzes Grinsen huschte über Hermiones Gesicht und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie sich erneut in vollkommener Dunkelheit befand und eine, in goldenem Licht strahlende, Tür direkt vor ihr aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Und mit dem Gefühl, vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten zu haben, machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, woraufhin der Durchgang freigegeben wurde und sie hindurchschritt, nicht wissend, was sie hinter dieser Tür erwartete und doch ahnend, dass ihre Zukunft davon abhing.

-------------------------------------------------

_Ja, gemeines Ende mal wieder, aber dafür hoffentlich spannend :lach: also schön reviewen, dann kommt bald das nächste Chap :) Bin gespannt auf eure Reaktion _

_- Ini  
_


	3. Arriving

_So leuts :) hat bissi länger gedauert als geplant, aber kamen paar sachen dazwischen, sodass ich nich so oft zum schreiben kam, aber dafür is hoffentlich ordentlich geworden._

_Ich würd mir wünschen, dass mehr von euch reviewen würden... die statistiken zeigen, dass es euch schwarzleser gibt (es muss ja nich viel sein, ein kleines "gut" oder "schlecht" reicht doch schon - auch anonyme reviews sind zugelassen)..._

_Naja aber nun zu den leuten die es doch tatsächlich geschafft haben, nen kommi da zu lassen :freu:_

_**Puma Padfoot**(ja als meine Beta mal unterstrichen hervorgehoben): Vielen dank fürs betan!!! Die abende sind einfach immer genial :freu: danke fürs kommi :knuddel:_

_**Mondschatten**: Vielen Dank auch für dein review, schön dass es dir gefallen hat, und ja, gemeine enden müssen schon sein _

_**LunaNigra**: Danke schön fürs kompliment! Und wer weiß, wer weiß vllt kommt ja nach der tür wirklich noch ne prüfung... man weiß es nicht ;) (doch, gleich schon)_

_**Jess**: Über dein kommi hab ich mich auch sehr gefreut :) vor allem weil du ja sonst nich so deeeer hp-fan bist (dafür aber wohl einer meiner größten :hierfürknuddel:) schön dass dir die story gefällt :knutsch:_

_So, aber nun zum eigentlichen chap :) ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr reviewt fleißig, würd mich echt freuen :) :knuff alle: _

_Juni 2007 Charaktere, Schauplätze und Namen by J. K. Rowling_

**Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter Three: Arriving_

Hermione hatte die Augen geschlossen, bevor sie durch die Tür gegangen war und öffnete sie nun wieder.

Das, was sie sah, ließ sie einen Moment lang die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge verlieren. Irgendwie hatte sie mehr erwartet, einen großen Saal vielleicht, in den sie unter großem Beifall hineingestolpert kommen würde. Oder einen Raum mit jemandem, der ihr sagen würde, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

Die junge Frau hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit dem, was sich gerade in ihr Blickfeld schlich: Ein kleiner Raum, gerademal genügend Platz darin, um sich selbst zu drehen, ohne Einrichtung, ohne Fenster und nur mit der Tür, aus der sie gekommen war.

Wo war sie gelandet? Hätte sie nicht durch diese Tür gehen dürfen? War es eine Falle gewesen? Hermione sah sich noch einmal um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass dieser Raum doch noch eine zweite – jedoch sehr gut getarnte - Tür besaß. Sie atmete hörbar auf, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und berührte den Knauf.

„Ahhh!", schrie sie erschrocken, als sie sofort wieder den Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde und unsanft auf den Boden aufprallte.

„Noch eine Prüfung? Das hätten sie einem aber auch vorher sagen können!" Ärgerlich schwang sie den Zauberstab.

„_Alohomora!"_

Nichts passierte.

„_Alohomora!"_, versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal tat sich nichts.

„Was störst du mich?", erklang plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und ließ Hermione zusammenzucken.

Panisch blickte sie sich um. Wo kam diese Stimme her?

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie laut, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Ich bin der Wächter dieser Tür. Ich bin mit ihr verschmolzen und lasse nur diejenigen hindurch, die mein Rätsel lösen können!"

„Ja, dann sag mir doch, was dein Rätsel ist, denn ich möchte auf die andere Seite der Tür!" Es war ihr völlig egal, wer er war, solange er sie nur durch diese Tür gehen lassen würde.

„Überleg es dir gut, es ist nicht so leicht, mein Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn du es angehört hast, steht es dir frei, ungestraft zurückzuweichen und durch die andere Tür zu gehen. Doch hast du begonnen und dich entschlossen, das Rätsel zu lösen, so gibt es nur richtig oder falsch. Bist du im Recht, so gebe ich den Weg frei. Liegst du jedoch falsch, so wird auch die andere Tür dir versperrt werden und du wirst qualvoll verenden."

Hermione zögerte keine Sekunde und antwortete vollkommen selbstsicher: „Ich werde das Rätsel lösen, ich bin gut in solchen Dingen!"

„Nun gut, da du dir sicher bist und ich dich über die Folgen belehrt habe, will ich dir das Rätsel nennen:

_Kein Zauber kann's zu Stande bringen,_

_jedoch es zu nehmen, das wird gelingen!_

_Jeder Mensch hat es, doch viele tun's nicht,_

_Und dann merken sie langsam, wie es zerbricht!_

_Dann ist es zu spät, keiner kann's revidieren,_

_Sie lernen zu schätzen, was grad sie verlieren!_

_Wenn Nebel rückwärts durch es dringt,_

_Dann das gesuchte Gut erklingt!"_

Hermione überlegte. Was kann kein Zauber zu Stande bringen? Sie begann zu murmeln: „Hmm, Glück… nee, da gibt es Zauber und Tränke… Liebe…". Sie musste grinsend an den missglückten Liebestrank denken, den eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff im letzten Schuljahr versucht hatte zu brauen, der jedoch leider vollkommen schief gegangen war, sodass ihr Angebeteter (Colin Creevy) schließlich im Krankenflügel eine Woche lang gegen Halluzinationen und Brechreiz behandelt werden musste. „Nein, das ist es auch nicht. Was hat denn jeder? Familie? Jah, aber das kann man ja nicht tun… es muss noch irgendetwas anderes sein. Könntest du den letzten Teil noch einmal wiederholen?"

Der Türwächter räusperte sich.

„_Wenn Nebel rückwärts durch es dringt,_

_Dann das gesuchte Gut erklingt!"_

„Hä? Was soll denn das sein? Was hat denn Nebel damit zu tun? Und dann auch noch rückwärts, Nebel schwebt immer vorwärts… das heißt, es muss irgendeine symbolische oder andere Bedeutung haben. Nebel, Nebel, rückwärts… natürlich: NEBEL rückwärts ist LEBEN!! Ja, das passt: Kein Zauber kann Leben erzeugen, es jedoch zu nehmen wird gelingen. Jeder hat Leben, aber viele _leben_ nicht und merken dann, dass ihr Leben zu Ende geht und lernen, es zu schätzen. Aber sie können es nicht korrigieren oder rückgängig machen. Ja, das Lösungswort ist Leben!"

Triumphierend grinste Hermione die Tür an, deren Türknauf nun seine Farbe von einem Bronzeton in strahlendes Gold änderte. Sie berührte erneut den Knauf und diesmal ließ er sich problemlos umdrehen. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür öffnete, wandte sie sich noch einmal an den Wächter.

„Vielen Dank! Und mach's gut!"

Hermione ließ die Tür langsam aufschwingen und im selben Moment vernahm sie ohrenbetäubenden Jubel, der sie sicher sein ließ, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

Das war es gewesen, was sie erwartet hatte: einen großen Saal, ähnlich dem, aus dem sie gestartet waren. Nur, dass der Geräuschpegel hier um einiges höher war. Der Applaus wich schließlich aufgeregtem Murmeln und Austauschen, da jeder wissen wollte, wie die Prüfung des anderen gewesen war.

„Hermione!" Der Schrei von Lavender Brown, die aufgelöst auf sie zukam, löste die Bewegungsstarre der ehemaligen Gryffindor.

„Hey, Lavender, ich habe dich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehn!", freute sie sich.

„Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen? Was sollte der Hauself? Hast du das mit dem Irrwicht gewusst? Und bei dem Wassermenschen bin ich kopfüber in den See gefallen! Und –"

„Langsam, langsam! Ja, ich fand die Prüfung ganz in Ordnung. Ich denke, ich habe ganz passabel abgeschnitten!"

Lavenders Gesichtszüge rutschen etwas nach unten. Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus und fragte betrübt weiter.

„Was hatte es denn nun mit dem Hauselfen auf sich? Das konnte mir bisher niemand erklären…"

Hermione lachte. Dann sah sie empört in die Menge.

„Wie, das konnte dir niemand erklären. Habt ihr denn keine Hauselfen zu Hause?"

„Ähm, ja, doch, aber nun sag schon, warum stellen sie einen einfachen Hauselfen dorthin?" Lavender sah Hermione gespannt an.

„Ja, der Hauself war gut, nur, dass es kein Hauself war!"

„Wie, es war kein Hauself?", Lavender schien langsam ärgerlich zu werden, weil Hermione nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Mensch, Lavender, es konnte kein Hauself sein. Er hätte sich bestrafen müssen, als er schlecht von seinem Herrn gesprochen hat!"

Die ehemalige Kameradin klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und fing an zu wimmern. Tröstend legte Hermione ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Lavender, du weißt doch gar nicht –"

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und ein junger Zauberer schritt durch die Tür. Der Jubel allerdings blieb aus, es war auf einmal vollkommen still geworden und alle sahen gebannt auf die elegante Gestalt, die ihnen entgegenlächelte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Auch Hermione hatte ihre Gesichtszüge nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, während ihre Augen einen träumerischen Ausdruck annahmen.

„W-W-Wer ist das?", weckte Lavender die junge Hexe aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Noch immer war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Nur das aufgeregte Flüstern um die Identität des jungen Zauberers war von allen Seiten zu vernehmen.

Hermione fand zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Ruhe und Besonnenheit zurück und meinte nur kühl:

„Keine Ahnung. Auf mich wirkt er wie ein aufgeblasener Schnösel, der nicht viel im Kopf hat!"

Sie hatte die Worte nicht so laut sagen wollen, doch nun war es zu spät und die Umstehenden hatten sie gehört. Durch Hermiones Aussage wachgerüttelt, brach nun auch für den Unbekannten unglaubliches Getöse aus und er ließ sich sichtlich feiern und warf den Mädchen schelmische Blicke zu.

Hermione beobachtete ihn verächtlich und als sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen, veränderte sich etwas in seinen Augen, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was es war. Mit einem letzten abschätzenden Blick konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Lavender, die jedoch jegliches Interesse an ihrem Gespräch verloren zu haben schien und dem jungen Mann sehnsüchtig nachstierte.

„Was für ein Macho!", lautete Hermiones Urteil nach weiteren fünf Minuten, die sie ihn beobachtet hatte und die er in einer Ecke, umringt von nicht weniger als sieben Mädchen, verbracht hatte.

„Hach, wie gerne würde ich jetzt auch eines dieser Mädchen sein! Er sieht sooo gut aus!", schwärmte Lavender zu Hermiones Verärgerung.

„Sieh ihn dir doch an! Der sieht vielleicht gut aus, ja, das gebe ich zu, aber da steckt doch nichts dahinter!", versuchte sie Lavender ihre Schwärmerei auszureden.

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Neville stürzte völlig abgekämpft in die Halle und brach noch im Gehen zusammen. Hermione und Lavender liefen sofort zu ihm hin und riefen besorgt seinen Namen.

„Neville! Neville! Wach auf!"

Neville öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sie im ersten Moment leicht verwirrt an. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern und rappelte sich etwas übereilt hoch.

„Wie peinlich! Wenn Oma das mitbekommt - sie wird mich für einen Versager halten…", kopfschüttelnd versuchte er aus dem unmittelbaren Blickfeld zu gelangen. Doch wie für alle anderen klatschten die bereits angekommenen Prüflinge einen Anstandsbeifall.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Dieses Etwas von Hauself hat mich ungeschlagene drei Minuten angebettelt, bevor ich gemerkt habe, dass es kein Hauself war und erst dieser Verführungszauber… Ich wäre fast ins Wasser gefallen und hab es erst im letzten Moment geschafft, diesen Wassermenschen erstarren zu lassen!"

Besorgt und vorsichtig fragte Hermione: „Und die Dementoren? Wie hast du dich mit ihnen geschlagen?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung hellten sich die Gesichtzüge des Freundes auf.

„Gut. Mein Patronus hat beim ersten Mal geklappt. Es war ein Dachs – wie der von Dad! Harry wird bestimmt stolz auf mich sein - und Mum und Dad erst! Vielleicht wird es Oma ja wenigstens freuen, dass ich einen Patronus hinbekommen hab!"

Er strahlte und auch Hermione freute sich ehrlich für ihn.

Sie suchten sich drei Stühle und setzten sich. Es kamen weitere bekannte Gesichter an und Hermione fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich alle schon einmal gesehen hatte, bis auf den unbekannten Charmeur, der noch immer flirtend in der Ecke saß.

Als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufschwang, kam Harry ihnen leicht verschwitzt entgegen und strich sich mit der Hand eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Der Jubel, der für ihn ausbrach, übertraf alles, was sie bereits gehört hatten. Natürlich, er war derjenige gewesen, der sich vor gar nicht langer Zeit einen weiteren Kampf mit Voldemort persönlich geliefert hatte und ihm einmal mehr ein würdiger Gegner gewesen war. Und hier waren viele seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler und Schüler aus der DA, die ihn dafür bewunderten, wenn auch der ein oder andere nicht ohne eine Spur Neid.

„Harry!", Hermione ging ihm eilig entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Jah, wird schon werden. Ich denke, ich hab's geschafft. Der Patronus war cool!", grinste er.

„Ja, dacht ich mir, dass der dir gefallen würde. Aber nicht nur dir ist er gelungen: Neville und ich haben ihn ebenfalls hinbekommen", strahlte sie ihn an.

Harry schien freudig überrascht.

„Hey, klasse! Dann hat sich das Üben in der DA ja wirklich ausgezahlt. Super!"

Sie setzten sich wieder und Harry berichtete von seiner Prüfung. Der Großteil schien ganz gut gelaufen zu sein und nun warteten sie nur noch auf Ron. Dieser kam dann schließlich etwa eine Stunde später aus der Tür herausgestolpert und schien überhaupt nicht glücklich.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Ich habs vermasselt, ich habs vermasselt!"

Besorgt ging Hermione ihm entgegen und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Hey, komm, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Du hast es bestimmt geschafft, bestimmt…"

Er musste es einfach geschafft haben - Hermione wollte gar nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn Ron die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte. Harry, er und sie waren seit sie befreundet waren immer zusammen in einer Klasse gewesen...

„Ich bin ja so doof! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Dieser Hauself – es ist mir in dem Moment eingefallen, als ich gerade an ihm vorbeigegangen war und sich die nächste Aufgabe vor mir aufbauen wollte. Ich hab mich umgedreht und bin zwischen den beiden Aufgabenbereichen hängengeblieben. Ich kam weder vor noch zurück."

Lavender schlug die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Ron ungläubig an.

„Oh nein, Ron, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie mit übertriebener Sorge.

„Natürlich ist nicht alles in Ordnung, du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat!", antwortete Hermione bissig an Rons Stelle.

Ron schien die Zickerein der jungen Frauen gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben und berichtete benommen weiter:

„Den Hauselfen hab ich dann schließlich doch noch erledigen können, aber ich hing immer noch fest und konnte wie durch einen Vorhang sehen, dass sich die Umgebung in einen Wald änderte. Wirklich gesehen hab ich aber nichts. Nur zwei rote Punkte in weiter Ferne. Dann kamen sie näher, es war fürchterlich, weil ich nichts machen konnte! Und schließlich habe ich erkannt, was es war, das auf mich zukam: Voldemort. Ich war so perplex und panisch, dass ich ihm bestimmt drei oder vier Sekunden einfach nur durch den Schleier in die Augen gestarrt habe."

Er machte eine atemlose Pause.

„Und dann hab ich euch und meine Familie gesehen und wie er euch gefoltert und einen nach dem anderen getötet hat. In dem Moment hat irgendwas bei mir _Klick_ gemacht und ich wusste, was ich tun musste. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie, aber irgendwie habe ich einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der mich nach vorne gestoßen und mich aus meiner ohnmächtigen Position befreit hat. Irgendwann ist mir klar geworden, dass es ein Irrwicht war. Ich war ja so dumm! Und dann auch noch die Dementoren – Harry, ich hab's nicht geschafft, einen gestaltlichen Patronus vor diesen Dingern hervorzubringen…"

„Ron, du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Und was du bei den anderen Aufgaben getan hast, war nicht dumm. Du hast deinen Fehler beim Hauselfen noch korrigieren können. Und den Irrwicht hast du doch auch noch erkannt. Na gut, du hast dich ein bisschen zwischen den Aufgabenteilen eingeklemmt, aber du konntest dich befreien! Also warte jetzt doch erstmal ab, bevor du dir solche Gedanken machst!", beruhigte nun auch Harry Ron.

Harry hatte die Sache richtig gesehen und Ron ganz nüchtern aufgezeigt, was die Vorteile seines Handelns gewesen waren und das schien auch Ron zumindest einigermaßen zu überzeugen.

Es war inzwischen Mittag geworden und nachdem nun auch die letzten Prüflinge ihren Bewährungstest hinter sich gebracht hatten, erschien wieder der kleine Zauberer vom Vormittag und verkündete mit magisch verstärkter Stimme:

„Ich werde im Folgenden die Namen derer nennen, die dieses Jahr im Zaubereiministerium einen Ausbildungsplatz zum Auror beziehungsweise zur Aurorin erhalten. Zur Bewertung möchte ich noch einige Worte verlieren: Das Auswahlverfahren ist streng, da wir hier nur die besten ausbilden können. Sie haben für alle Aufgabenteile Punkte erhalten. Insgesamt gab es 69 punkte zu erreichen, die sich wie folgt zusammensetzen: 7 Punkte für das Vernichten des Gnoms, 13 für das Erkennen, dass es sich bei der darauf folgenden Kreatur nicht um einen Hauselfen handelte und für das Beseitigen desselbigen. Für den Irrwicht und sein Lächerlichmachen sind 10 Punkte angesetzt. Der Wassermensch und seine betörende Wirkung sind Ansätze eines Imperius-Fluchs und daher gibt es hier die höchste Punktzahl mit 17 Punkten. Die Dementorenprüfung geht mit 13 Punkten in die Wertung ein und die Bewältigung des Rätsels vom Torwächter gibt 9 Punkte."

Aufgeregtes Tuscheln und Gemurmel entstand, die der kleine Zauberer mit einem Räuspern zum Verstummen brachte, als er wieder ansetzte.

„Die meisten Probleme gab es, wie zu erwarten gewesen war und wie auch die letzten Jahre ergeben haben, bei der Imperius-Fluch-Prüfung. Nur sehr wenige haben es geschafft, das Wasser nicht zu berühren. Doch nun zu denjenigen, die es geschafft haben über 60 Punkte zu erreichen und die ich nun nach aufsteigender Punktzahl vorlesen werde."

Es war vollkommen still geworden und alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu dem kleinen Zauberer hinauf, der etwas erhöht stand, damit ihn alle sehen konnten.

„Ich bitte diejenigen, deren Namen ich gleich nennen werde, hier zu mir nach vorne zu treten, ihren Vertrag zu unterschreiben und mir anschließend zu folgen. Also die ersten beiden neuen Schüler sind mit jeweils 60 Punkten Sally-Ann Perks und Cormac McLaggen!"

Applaus brach aus und Sally-Ann und McLaggen schritten eilig auf den kleinen Zauberer zu. Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. McLaggen war in ihren Augen eine absolute Nervensäge und die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht bald zusammen die Seminare besuchen würden, widerte sie schon jetzt an.

„Als nächstes darf ich in unserer Runde begrüßen: Megan Jones und Michael Corner, die beide 61 Punkte erreicht haben!"

Wieder klatschten die übrigen Prüflinge Beifall und die Hexe sowie der Zauberer machten sich auf den Weg, den Saal zu durchqueren.

„Weiterhin möchte ich mit jeweils 62 Punkten Su Li und Katie Bell zu mir nach vorne bitten! Mit 63 Punkten ebenfalls willkommen heißen möchte ich Neville Longbottom!"

Neville schien im ersten Moment gar nicht recht verstanden zu haben, dass der Zauberer seinen Namen aufgerufen hatte, bis Hermione ihn anstupste und in seinen Richtung schob.

„Neville, ich freu mich so für dich! Nun geh!", lächelte sie.

Immer noch nicht ganz realisierend stolperte Neville seines Weges. Er sah noch immer sehr verwirrt aus, aber daneben auch unendlich stolz und glücklich.

„Außerdem dabei sind: Tracey Davis mit 64 Punkten und Adrian Pucey mit 65 Punkten. Und nun zu den Besten der Besten: 66 Punkte erreicht haben Anthony Goldstein und Ronald Weasley!"

Jubel. Dann Stille.

„Ron, Ron, du hast es geschafft, noch dazu als einer der absolut Besten! Gratulation! Siehst du, das hat Harry dir doch gleich gesagt!", Hermione versuchte ihre eigene Unsicherheit über ihre Prüfung zu überspielen, aber sie freute sich ehrlich für Ron. Hatte sie vielleicht doch schlechter abgeschnitten als gedacht?

Auch Harry gratulierte Ron mit einem leicht beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste schließlich auch noch nicht, ob er die Ausbildung zum Auror bekommen würde.

„Die Spitze bilden auf Platz drei: Harry Potter mit 67 von 69 Punkten!"

Tosender Beifall und Hermione umarmte Harry stürmisch, der gar nicht aufhören konnte, zu grinsen und schließlich Ron nachfolgte.

„Platz zwei mit 68 von 69 möglichen Punkten hat erreicht: Hermione Granger!"

Ebenfalls ein großer Beifall und nach einigen Sekunden schritt eine sichtlich errötete und dennoch erleichterte Hermione auf den kleinen Zauberer zu.

Doch wer hatte am besten abgeschnitten? Hermione fragte sich, wer wohl die volle Punktzahl erreicht haben konnte. Ihr fiel niemand aus Hogwarts ein, der besser als sie oder Harry war. Wer war nur dieser Überflieger, der Hermione den Platz der Besten streitig machte?

Sie ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen und er blieb auf dem unbekannten Charmeur ruhen, der, als sich ihre Blicke für Sekunden trafen, grinste.

„Und zum Schluss, mit der vollen Punktzahl und somit als Bester, erhält einen Ausbildungsplatz: unser französischer Bewerber Maurice Lienne!"

-------------------------------------------------

_Tja, unser chameur heißt also maurice, mal schaun, was der noch so alles an verwirrung anstellt :geheimnisvoll lächel: so, nun seid ihr gefragt: gut? schlecht? sagts mir :auf das "submit review-knöpfchen deut: schonmal vielen dank im vorraus:kekse in die runde reich:_

_Ini :)_


End file.
